The Magic Of Love
by silverwand13
Summary: Just back from Christmas break the gang goes to potions and what will they find??? **CHAPTER 7 UP!!**
1. Back from Break

*Things you need to know: Ron and Lavender are going out since 6th year Yule ball time, Sirius was cleared and has gotten married to his old girlfriend Lee, they have a daughter Grace, Percy and Penelope also got married and Penelope is 7 months pregnant. Ginny and Dean just started to go out, Harry nor Hermione are dating anyone, and everyone is a prefect. The setting of the story is at Hogwarts January 3, right after Christmas break, and it's Harry 7th year.*  
  
Harry was awaken by the buzz of his alarm clock. He, along with the rest of his roommates, got up and dressed, and one by one made their way down the stairs to the common room. By the time Harry walked down the stairs, most people had left, so only Ron, Lav, and Hermione were sitting on the large red sofa. "Bout time you woke up Harry", said Lav. "Well, I would have been down sooner if someone didn't take my shoes and stuff them under my bed", looking straight at Ron. "Hey, it wasn't me." "Sure, Ron."  
  
The, gang as they called themselves, made their way down the staircases to the Great Hall for breakfast. Everything was as usual. They made their way to and from their classes. Until they realized that today they had double potions. "First day back and look what we get stuck with," Ron said. "Well, we better get to class before Snape takes away 100 points," said Hermione. "Ya, we better", said Lav.  
  
The gang ran to the dungeons were they had potions. Fortunately, they were just in time and took their seats. Hurrying in the room Snape said, "Open your books to page 6,783. We are doing the Andora Potion." No one knew this potion, so they all looked at Hermione, and they were stunned to find out that she didn't, either. "I'm sure none of you know what this potion does.{looking around the room} This potion shows hidden emotions, whether it be hatred, love, jealousy or any other feeling. To make this, everyone's needs to pay very close attention". By now, everyone was whispering about the potion. "SILENCE!!", Snape yelled. "This is an extremely complicated potion ,that, is very strong. The potion, if done properly, will not wear off till tomorrow, so some of you will not have classes tomorrow. Since your grade will be determined on how long the potion lasts, everyone will work separately. You will not ask for help of any kind, and if you don't have the necessary ingredients, you will fail." Everyone was stunned. " You have 2 hours to complete this potion. Begin {looking at his watch and hitting a button} NOW!" Everyone was in a frenzy trying to get the potion right. By the hour mark about 10, people had failed and were in the hospital wing. {1 hour later} Looking at his watch again, Snape yelled "TIMES'S UP!!"  
  
Everyone grumbled. "SILENCE!!", Snape yelled again. As I walk around I will tell you if you are able to drink the potion". When he was finished, 7 more people were unable to complete the assignment. The people that were not taking the potion had to leave, because if the person who drank the potion had to confront them, there would be serious consequences. For the remaining people, Snape confiscated their wands for no magical violence. "On the count of three everyone will drink their potion.One.Two...  
  
End of Chapter One I hope you will Review. I am always open to new ideas so send you ideas. I hope to post Chapter two soon so check back soon. Silverwand13 ====== * * * 


	2. The Potions' Effects

Chapter Two : The Potions' Effects  
  
Three. Everyone guzzled down his or her potion. Almost instantly, there were people screaming, yelling, fighting, and, funniest of all, kissing. To start things off, Pansy went up to Goyle and started to make out with him. Goyle pushed her off because he wanted to make out with Crabb. Pansy was so mad she pulled down Goyle's pants to reveal his pink and purple thong. No one even saw it because of the confusion. Seamus then slapped Corey in the face, Megan and Lavender were fighting over Ron, Draco was trying to kiss Harry or Hermione. {no one could tell} As Draco was chasing Harry and Hermione, he was tackled by Shawn and Lisa.  
  
Harry and Hermione were looking at each other, and both looked like they were going to pass out. Screaming at everyone, Snape said, "Do not fight the potion for you will be seriously hurt." Looking around the room at the kayos, he saw two people acting "normal". "Potter, Granger DO NOT fight the potion!" They both continued to fight it until they saw Draco attack professor Snape and try to disrobe him. They burst out laughing and, before they knew it, they were lip-locked. They weren't ripping each other apart like Crabb and Goyle, they shared a plain normal kiss. After that they heard the bell for end of class.  
  
Snape, after freeing himself from Malfoy, got up and left the room. Harry and Hermione, now stunned at their actions, tried to remain calm. The two were the only ones with any sense in that room. Then they heard Draco screaming for Snape to come back in the room.  
  
"Come back, my love! I can't stand to be apart from you!" They burst out laughing. Draco stood up and ran towards them. Harry grabbed hold of Hermione's hand and made a mad dash for the door. He opened it just in time, for they saw Draco's shadow running into the door. Once outside, they saw professor Snape sitting with his knees up to his chest, rocking back and forth humming. They decided not to even ask. Harry and Hermione walked down the hallway still holding hands.  
  
"What was that in there, Har?", asked Hermione. "I think a mad zoo unleashed on Hogwarts," said harry chuckling. "No, not that, Har , the kiss," Hermione said softly. "Well, according to Snape, it was our hidden feelings," said Harry. " So you like me, Har?" Harry felt like he was under a 10 thousand pound dragon, but then he looked into Hermione's cinnamon brown eyes. It was as if he had died and went to heaven. Looking back at her he said, "Yes Mione, I really do like you." " You really like me, Harry? You are sure you're not talking to someone else?", asked Hermione. Grabbing both her hands, Harry said," Yes I'm sure", he said laughing. "Good, cause I like you too, Harry." They smiled at each other and leaned in for their 2nd kiss.  
  
Walking up the stairs Harry said, " Why didn't you tell me that you like me, Mione?" "Same reason why you didn't tell me," said Hermione. "Well, since we've established that we have feelings for each other ... would you like to go out with me, Mione?", said Harry. "I thought you'd never ask," Hermione said, leaning in for another kiss. "So is that a yes?", asked Harry with a sly grin on his face. "I don't know, let me try again," Hermione said in a low voice. "I'll take that as a yes," Harry said after the kiss. "Good," said Hermione, as they continued up the dungeon stairs.  
  
That was Chapter two. As always please review with your ideas and comments.  
  
Special thankxz to Kanzer and sparklingirl for their reviews.  
  
Silverwand13 ===== * * * 


	3. Barney's Song

Chapter Three Barney's Song  
  
Dumbledore had found out about Snape's little experiment, and went to investigate. What he found was the mad zoo unleashed on Hogwarts! He himself was attacked by Malfoy. He was horrified, and locked the students in the room. He went to find Snape to speak with him. He found him walking the halls, singing the Barney song. "Barney is a dinosaur." "Severus! What is the meaning of this?" "Oh, hello, Albus. Fine day where're having." "Are you feeling all right, Serverus?" "Never been better." "Really? Then you wouldn't mind going to the nurse?" "Of course not!" Snape then went skipping off down the corridor to the nurse. "What has this school come to!?", Dumbledore yelled, running to find McGonagall.  
  
At the end of the day, Snape was taken away to some insane hospital, where he can sing Barney's theme song all the time. The students that were locked in the room were put under tranquilizers and taken to the hospital wing. All in all, it was the weirdest day Hogwarts had seen in its many years.  
  
This was a short little update to let you know I haven't forgotten about this story. There will probably only be 1 or 2 more chapters. Please review and put tell me what you think about it and your ideas. Thankz for reading! Silverwand13 =====* * * 


	4. Their Day

Chapter 4 Their Day  
Since most of the 7th years at Hogwarts were still out from the tranquillizers, Friday classes were canceled. As a further notice, potions was also canceled due to Snape's "resignation".  
Harry and Hermione sat quietly at the Gryffindor table in the great hall, wondering what they were going to do. Hermione had made a suggestion of studying, but Harry did not approve. Harry fought back with a quittich game. But Hermione did not approve. The two could not decide what to do, so they sat waiting for an idea to hit them.  
After breakfast was over, the two made there way to the grounds, still having no clue of what to do. They walked around the pitch, Hadgrid's house and the lake. They finally came to sit on the stone bench on the edge of the lake. The two sat in silence watching the water ripple from the fish inside. "Hermione, what do you want to do after school ends?" "Well, I was hoping to get a job in transfiguration. What about you, Har?" "I was thinking about playing Quittich professionally, or becoming an Auror." Hermione smiled as Harry put his arm around her.  
After the wind picked up, the two made their way inside and up to the Gryffindor common room. [Hermione blushed a little as Harry took her hand.] Upon entering the common room, they saw Neville running around in his underwear, screaming that Peeves was going to kill him. The two broke out laughing, then rolling on the floor. They were laughing so hard that they were crying and couldn't breath. After the funny moment passed, the two walked up the stairs and made their way into their Head boy/girl common room.  
The two sat down on the couch and stared into the crackling fireplace. "Hermione, I was thinking since it's a Hogsmade weekend, we could maybe go out to dinner," Harry asked. "I'd love too Harry!", Hermione said with a smile. She kissed him softly on the lips and walked into her room. Harry just sat there, in a very happy daze.  
About a half an hour later, Hermione reappeared into the common room. She plopped herself down next to Harry on the couch, and said, "Harry, do you wanna go visit Ron and Lav in the Hospital wing?" "Ya, let's go," Harry said getting up. The two made their way to the Hospital wing and opened up the door. Madam Pomfrey told them that they had 5 minutes, so they quickly found Ron and Lav's beds, which happened to be side-by-side. Harry and Hermione laughed as Ron tossed and turned mumbling something about shoveling snow. They sat near Lavender and watched as she calmly slept in her hospital cot.  
  
After their little Hospital wing visit, the two made their way back down to the Great Hall. They sat at the Gryffindor table once again, and enjoyed an early dinner. When they were finished, no one was left but them. Harry scooted over to Hermione and gave her a lite kiss that made her smile. He began to pull away, but Hermione refused to let him off so easily. She deepeneded the kiss and Harry was surprised but happy. Unnoticed to they, a person peeked through the Great Hall and walked away very quickly.  
  
That was Chapter 4 Their Day Well I'm celebrating the ending of my weeklong test with this chapter. I haven't updated this in a long time, sorry. I hope you liked it and read my other stories. [I know have 4.]  
  
Special thanks to Francis-Dolarhyde, HermHarry and missy for reviewing last chapter. Silverwand13 =======* * * 


	5. Stuff

Chapter 5 Stuff  
  
Wow I didn't expect this story to get this many reviews but I'm really happy it did. Well sorry for not posting but I broke my leg and it's hard to get to my computer. [It's in my basement.] So on with the story.....  
  
The two broke apart from their kiss and began to walk back to Gryffindor Tower but a certain poltergeist chased them in a different direction. The two ended up at the top of the Astronomy tower. Not that it was something bad, on the contrary it was just what they needed.  
  
Harry opened the door to the Astronomy Tower and lead Hermione inside. They walked over to nearest bench and sat down. Harry put his arm over Hermione and she snuggled into his muscular chest. The two just sat there gazing at the beautiful stars, enjoying the peaceful moment. "The stars are so beautiful Har." "They don't compare to you though." He said with his smile. "Your so sweet Har." Hermione said giving him a little peck. "Ya I know." Harry said in a cocky/sarcastic voice. "It's just like you to ruin a romantic moment like this." She said half laughing. "Well give me a chance to redeem myself." He said leaning closer to her. They were so close they could feel each other's breath on their skin. "So what are you gonna do then Mr. Potter?" Hermione said in a voice just above a whisper. She saw that devilish smile on Harry's face, gave him another peck and began to pull away. Harry wrapped his hands tighter around Hermione and said "Nope. You're not getting away that easily." Once again the couple found themselves kissing. To their pleasure no one disturbed them but they realized that this unfortunately did have to end sometime.  
  
When the lights dimmed to almost nothing the two decided it was time to go back. They walked hand-in-hand to their common room to find almost no one up. They walked up the stairs, entered their own common room and got ready for bed. Rite before they went to sleep the two met up in their bathroom while brushing their teeth. After they shared a goodnight kiss they went to bed.  
  
Early the next morning both occupants of the head girl/boy room were up and out. They decided that they would check on Ron and Lav. When they entered the hospital wing they found no one there. They question Madam Pomfrey and she explained that they all woke up and were down at breakfast. Without question Harry and Hermione made their way down the stairs to the Great Hall. Almost instantly they spotted their friends gobbling down food at the Gryffindor Table. The two walked over and sat down next to them. "Hey Herm, Har." Said Lav between bites of food. Rom just grunted and continued to stuff food in his mouth. This was very amusing to Harry and Hermione who did a fantastic job at hiding their giggles. After everyone was done eating the gang, now all present made their way outside. "So what happened while we were umm, sleeping." Ron asked. "A lot." Harry said shortly. "Like what?" questioned Lavender. "Stuff." answered Hermione.  
  
*End of Chapter 5*  
  
Well that was a little update for this story. I'm gonna give out points now. If you send a signed review then you'll get 5 points per chapter. If you guess who saw them in chapter 4 you will get 20 points. If you read and review all of my stories I'll give you 10 points. The person with the most points will get......a surprise. [da]  
  
Thankxz to Okeanos, HermHarry, midnite star watcher, Hoarse Swan and Purplerks for reviewing. You guys are the best!  
  
I hope to update soon. Silverwand13 ======* * * 


	6. You were trying to do what!

Chapter 6 - You were trying to do what?  
  
Chapter 6  
  
"What kind of stuff?", Ron asked a little annoyed. Harry and Hermione looked at each other and, without speaking, they solved their problem. They steeped closer and shared a sweet kiss. To put it lightly, Ron and Lav's mouths fell to the ground.  
  
After minutes of silence, a dumbstruck Ron stammered, "Wha. Wha. What was that?" "Honestly, Ron, you don't know? We have seen you do that numerous times," Hermione said in a surprised tone. "You know what I meant," Ron said. "Well, Hermione and I are going out now," Harry said with a huge smile. "What brought about this?", Lav asked with a smile. "You could say a certain potion," Harry said. "The potion did this? Wow! We should have done that years ago Ron," Lav said. "What do you mean?", Hermione asked. "Well, for the past 7 years you two have been oblivious to your feelings, and Ron and I had had enough." "So you are telling me you two [pointing at them] were trying to get us together?" "Yep. Well, we were going to, but you two finally got together. " So that's why I woke up with a tape player saying 'I will ask Hermione out.' over, and over," Harry said. "I couldn't believe that didn't work," Ron said.  
  
So, now, with Ron and Lav knowing about their relationship, everything was going great. The day passed quickly, and it was finally Saturday. Everyone was excited because it was a Hogsmade weekend, but no one was as excited as Harry and Hermione. Today they were to have their first official date.  
  
It was around 11 when Hermione finally stumbled out of her bed. She took a shower and dressed in her lounge cloths. She walked down the stairs to the common room and finished her homework. When Hermione was finished, she went down to lunch. At the lunch table, she ate a ham and cheese sandwhich and read her Daily Profet. To her great surprise, an owl swooped down and dropped a letter in front of her. Seeing that no one was around, she opened it. She instantly recognized the hand writing to be Harry's. A smile spread across her face as she read the note.  
  
Dear Mione,  
  
I'm really looking forward to tonight and I hope you are too. Come to the common room at 6:30 since we have reservations at 7.  
  
Love, Harry  
  
End of Chapter 6 


	7. Learning the Truth

Chapter 7 - Learning the Truth  
  
"Albus you need to tell him!" Minerva said to her long time friend and headmaster.  
  
"We've been threw this. The time is not rite. If we act too soon, or too late disaster will surly happen."  
  
"But it is time Albus. I have seen them with my own two eyes. No it is not that serious as of yet but it shall be. It is just like it was before with them. We were too blind then but I will be damned to let Harry and Hermione walk the same path."  
  
Dumbledore removed his half moon spectacles and rubbed his ancient eyes, "What have you seen Minerva?"  
  
"A kiss.innocent at first but then taken to a new level and by Miss Granger. I cannot understand. Why not tell them now? Why let them toil with precious time?"  
  
"They are still children. They are not adults yet. Though very mature for their age they still need this time. Time when the love is new. Time when the bond of friendship is taken to a new level. They need to have time to become comfortable with each other in their new arrangement. None the less I hear you concerns. I shall observe them and tell you my answer later."  
  
****  
  
The news of Harry and Hermione's newfound relationship spread like wildfire threw the campus of Hogwarts. The news might not have even been considered truth but with so many close to them claiming the rumor was not false, it was the favorite topic among the student body. If the people had not confirmed it the rumor would have died down like all the rest for Harry and Hermione showed no sighs of public affection, not yet. It was during this naïve time that Dumbledore postponed his answer, deeming it too soon.  
  
As the days went on and turned into weeks sighs started to appear from the two. It started off with the holding off hands under the table during meals, then progressed to a kiss on the check, and into lip kisses when they parted ways. In mere weeks Harry and Hermione's relationship had formed and was holding tight. Dumbledore pondered long and hard but he had no choice when Argus came to him with the news that he had found them in the 3rd floor broom closet. As he called it 'Snoging without a cause,' and he went on to say 'in my day we made the two hang from ceiling upside down the closet, letting everyone look in and laugh. Boy how they let the good times die.'  
  
The news of Harry and Hermione's night time escapade was not kept under wraps for as soon as they left McGonalls' office they received stairs, whispers, cheers, shouts, everything imaginable. They both thought they would die of embarrassment. When they finally made it back to the common room they parted ways and went straight into their rooms not wanting to hear from anyone else.  
  
As it was a Saturday, exactly 3 weeks to the date of their first official date, everyone was trying to get a word from them. They only let Ron and in Lav because they needed to complete their homework and they obviously could not leave and go off to the library. When they friends entered the head boy and girl living quarters they were silent but as they started their work a conversation was aroused. Ron being blunt and not beating around the bush said, "Honestly guys I didn't think you had it in you. I mean sneaking out after hours to the 3rd floor closet. Harry I might be able to conceive the notion but Hermione? No way."  
  
Both Harry and Hermione's face turned the color of the Weasley hair but they did not respond to their friend, in fact they did not even lift their heads to acknowledge his words. After a few minutes and faces returning to their normal color there was a nock at the door. Without even lifting his head Harry shouted, "Go away for the bloody thousandth time!"  
  
"I think not Mr. Potter," came the stern voice of McGonall.  
  
A look of shear terror crossed his face and he slowly rose to his feet and opened the door. She walked in the room and looked around clearly not expecting to see Ron and Lavender. "Mr.Weasley, Miss Brown would you please excuse us?"  
  
Without question the two left giving a 'good luck' face to their friends. Fearing for the worst Hermione and Harry's faces showed similar emotions. Both were embarrassed beyond belief all ready they did not think they could stand another round and with McGonall of all people. "Professor Dumbledore wishes to speak with the two of you."  
  
They followed their head of house to the headmasters' office. Once inside McGonall left leaving Harry and Hermione alone with Dumbledore. This was in fact the same Dumbledore as years before but this one seemed to hold a heavy burden on his shoulders and his cheerful, twinkling blue eyes had clouded to a dull blue. He sat with his hands interlocked and it seemed as though he was trying to find the right words. "Harry, Hermione, I have not brought you hear to punish you for your activities last night.I have brought you hear to tell you what I have long awaited since you both set foot into my school," He took a deep breath and continued, "You both know the dark lord has regained strength and that it is not long until we are once again engaged in war. With this said you need to know that time is vastly slipping away. That is why you need to be told so you will have time to prepare and will be ready for the inevitable." The ancient headmaster said.  
  
"Professor, I do not understand what are you are trying to say. I know I must defeat Voldemort but what does this have to do with Hermione?" Harry asked.  
  
"You see Harry the one thing Voldemort does not understand is love. Something he has never felt nor will he ever. It is this strange and mystical bond that is the only way he can be defeated.Harry you are the heir to Gryffindor, and it has been foretold of your battle, that is common knowledge. What is not told is the way it shall happen. You and Miss Granger share a bond, a powerful and mysterious bond. The same bond that your parents had Harry and the same your mother protected you with. Love works in strange ways; Strange but extraordinary ways. This love is what will defeat him once and for all. For the magic of love is beyond any magic that any one can perform. There is nothing stronger, but yet nothing so frail. This is what makes it so extraordinary. This is why you must be trained to use your love and harness its mystical ways. You need training and I dear say it will be long and hard. It is the same training that you parents underwent Harry.You both need to begin training right away for time is of the essence."  
  
****  
  
What do you think? I have finally added a new chapter. It is different from the previous chapters because I think my writing has evolved into something better. [I hope.] Well this was the break threw chapter and now hopefully I will not get a bad case of writers block. I hope to update as soon as I can. I hope you enjoyed chapter 7.  
  
Please review!  
  
Silverwand13 ====* * * 


End file.
